


Step With Me – Victuuri Week Day Four

by CuchyLainx



Series: Victuuri Week 2017 [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Day Four, Fluff, M/M, Victuuri Week 2017, so fluffy i was grinning the whole time i was writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 08:46:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9648566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuchyLainx/pseuds/CuchyLainx
Summary: Just follow the music. For a moment, let your thoughts and heart be filled with love.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm posting at 7pm which is an absolute record!! Also, it's FINALLY the holidays for me so I will be able to sleep and write with less pressure, phew!! 
> 
> This fanfic is based on a song from my favorite singer that I've known for years. But when I listened to it again after Victuuri, I teared up because I thought it was just so...them. 
> 
> So please, listen to the song while you're reading! I promise it's really good!  
> Here is the link:   
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7xqbs15FgXM
> 
> Here are the other songs I listened while writing (one song on repeat for hours can drive you a bit...mmh)
> 
> MIKA – Step With Me (obv) // MIKA – Underwater // MIKA – Staring at the Sun // MIKA – No Place In Heaven

_Is this happening to me?_

_Have I lost all my defenses?_

_Should I wait around and see_

_What it's like to lose my senses?_

 

The skater tenderly glided on the ice, smoothly hugging his chest. The words full of gentle surprise echoed on his skin. The audience watched, bewildered, the soft smile adorning the famous and handsome face.

He used to yearn for a companion. His life had been grand – celebrity and skill had been bestowed upon him like presents – but lonely. Nothing could ever top the feeling of being Katsuki Yuuri’s husband and skating partner.

Falling in love with Yuuri had been an adventure on itself. It had been unexpected; it had been exciting. The months following the banquet had been hectic – his nights were populated with the feeling of a warm body moving against his, his days were filled with flashes of bright eyes and scrunched-up adorable little nose. He could not shake him out of his thoughts; he had been powerless before the onslaught of feelings.

 

_Always looking for the chase_

_From the high ground to the ditches_

_But the chase I'll never miss_

_Now I know what happiness is_

 

_This love's delicious_

_Like home-cooked dishes_

_I'm tasting mischievously_

 

Arriving in Japan had opened his heart wide, wide, oh, so wide! He had expected to meet an extravagant and enthusiastic, sexy man, and had been gifted with the cutest and humblest boy ever. His life had then become a blur of practice sessions, tourism excursions, Makkachin, and, of course, Yuuri’s family and friends. He had never felt more welcomed somewhere than in this little ocean-side town where everyone knew and visited each other. He had often found himself tearing up at the pile of fresh and folded clothes awaiting him on his bed at the end of the day (even though he had assured Hiroko time and time again that he could take care of this himself), or at the food Toshiya would have kept warm for Yuuri and he when they finally got home after a whole day at the rink.

It had felt good. It had felt like an all-encompassing happiness. It had felt like _home_.

 

_Step 1, come a little closer_

_Step 2, rest upon my shoulder_

_Step 3, I'm calling you baby_

_Three steps away from me_

_Step 4, we can get married_

_Step 5, top it with a cherry_

_Step 6, as good as it gets_

_Now come along and step with me_

 

And during these months, he had tried to bring Yuuri to him. He had vividly remembered the enthusiasm with which the man had thrown his life upside down. Little by little, he had dedicated himself to learn the ways of the beautifully complex human being that Katsuki Yuuri. He had felt the man so close to love him!

As if he was rewarding him for his persistence, exceeding his wildest dreams, Yuuri proposed to him. Yuuri suggested they pair-skated. Yuuri asked him to live and train together in Saint Petersburg. Yuuri once came home with a yipping mess of fluffy fur which had immediately been adopted by their aging puddle. Yuuri built their life as a couple and he went along, lost in an ocean of wonder.

 

_Sun is shining up ahead_

_In thirty years we'll still be happy_

_Making movies in my head_

_Making Hollywood look tiny_

 

The years had passed, but his love for Yuuri had stayed. He had accompanied him as a coach until retirement, and when they had to settle down, married him and bought themselves a house. They never really stopped surprising people, however. From the ice-skating show of Phichit (which had them wearing hamster-hats of all things) to their way over the top marriage ceremony, their lives had remained public and their characters well-loved across the world.

But truthfully, Victor didn’t care about the world. Not anymore. He still loved hearing the crowd chanting his name, he still loved, watching their reactions as he skated to the tender notes of this unassuming song with a passion rarely matched, but it was no longer the thing which mattered the most.

His future seemed bright. He looked forward to waking up with his arms around his husband for the rest of his mornings. He was sure he would never grow tired of their silly antics, of the smell of Japanese cooking in his kitchen or of their international travelling to meet friends here and there.

To most people, it seemed unassuming dreams – but to Victor, it beat the most grandiose destinies.  

 

_Don't know why but all your words_

_Sound just like a melody_

_From the pieces that I've heard_

_I could build a symphony_

_This love's delicious_

_Like home-cooked dishes_

_I'm tasting mischievously_

 

It didn’t matter what shape their love took. They were best friends; they were coach and student. When they both retired, they expected something to go a bit amiss. Victor however quickly discovered that Yuuri’s effect on him did not depend on him being his coach or not. If anything, it grew even stronger. He no longer found music only in the skating of his partner, but in everything he did, in everything he said. He felt particularly overwhelmed when they made love, when Yuuri turned into this breathtaking piece of art however lewd or messy he got. His moans, his breaths, his touches, his unrestrained shows of pleasure would shake Victor to the core – and later, when choreographing his gala routines, the picture of his lover would linger in the back of mind, adding a touch of fulfillment to the dance he created.     

This touch came in full blown now as the music slowed. The voice of the singer became infinitely tender and Victor’s step sequence picked up.

 

_Step 1, come a little closer_

_Step 2, rest upon my shoulder_

_Step 3, I'm calling you baby_

_Three steps away from me_

_Step 4, we can get married_

_Step 5, top it with a cherry_

_Step 6, as good as it gets_

_Now come along and step with me_

 

As he completes the first half of his routine under the praises of the audience, his eyes search for the familiar figure. Yuuri stands at the entry of the rink, his eyes twinkling. With a smile, the dark-haired man starts leisurely skating toward him. As he nears his husband, he pulls him into his arms and lets him hide his face in his neck for the briefest second. After a word of praise at how well he prepared the ice for him, he rubs his wedding band, leaves a tiny kiss on his ear, and grabs his left hand.

Repressing giggles, they circle around each other, falling into their now well-rehearsed couple dance, and together, they leave the crowds and the world behind.

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, to be honest I had a hard time writing this, my English did not want to cooperate, and I don't think it's one of my best works >.< \- I especially had troubles with the end of the fic... But I poured all the love I have for the characters in it, so I don't regret it! 
> 
> You can also read this fanfic on my Tumblr, plume-de-lynx. 
> 
> I always appreciate your comments and the kudos you leave on my fics, it still feels surreal that people I don't personally know actually read my works (I'm still new to this whole posting on Internet thing)! See you tomorrow!


End file.
